Gift of the Stars
by rjhesiod25
Summary: RJ Hesiod is a 19 year old Mage who trained with Jellal Fernandes for most of his young life. He is now a Mage of Fairy Tail and has an inextricable link to the stars and Fiore's darkest guild. Follow him as he embarks on the journey of a lifetime, gaining friends, enemies, new power, and relationships.


_**I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, only my OC**_

* * *

**The Gift of the Stars**  
"Ahhhh..." I exhaled heavily looking up at the stars. "They look like their dancing." I chuckled to myself. "To think I-"  
"Hey!" a distant voice interrupted, "What are you doin' sleepin' on the ground you moron?"  
"Huh?" I sat up and looked at him. The wind blew through my brown hair. It was so cold my golden eyes filled with water. I wiped them and stood up. My coat now lifted off my body just enough that the tip of my black boots shone from the moonlight.  
"Well?" the voice said.  
"Sorry, Luke." I responded, "I'm hurrying."  
"Well come on slow poke." luke said holding back laughter. Suddenly he disappeared into the Shadows.  
"Hey." Luke said, "Hey." this time his voice became distant and started to echo. "Hey" his voice was replaced by a woman's voice.  
"Hey... wake up RJ." I opened my eyes to see a white haired girl with big blue eyes. She was smiling down at me.  
"M-Mira?" I questioned.  
"In the flesh!" she said smiling.  
"Oh hey" I said smiling back at her.  
"Umm not that I'm one to Judge but..." she paused, "why are you asleep on the ground?"  
"Ermm. To be honest I don't know." I laughed at myself. "Seemed like a good idea at the time I guess."  
She smiled at me once more and I had to return the gesture.  
"Here." she said holding out her hand. Her pale skin just looked so inviting. I grabbed her hand.  
"So smooth" I thought to myself.  
"Thanks." she chuckled.  
"I-I uhhh... erm. You weren't supposed to her that." I stammered blushing although my right cheek has a scar so I it was sort of a half blush.  
"Next time..." she winked at me, " you shouldn't whisper your personal thoughts."  
"Oh... sorry." I said. I shook my head in embarrassment.  
"Actually it was kind of sweet." she said walking away. I blushed and then felt a surge of pain coming from my arm. I exhaled and grabbed it. I flexed my biceps and looked down at my left pec where my guild mark was stamped. I could see my abs had a gash.  
"Well. Looks like that last fight banged you up pretty bad."  
"Huh?" I said looking at the figure standing in front of me. "Oh, Titania." I said.  
"Come on Starboy," she joked, "you know you can call me Erza." she laughed and smiled at me. "Now get up and put a shirt on."  
"S-sorry." I stammered slipping on my white short sleeve dress shirt. I started to walk through a field into the guild hall.  
Clink! The sound of beer tankards tapping one other is followed by a loud yell.  
"Ahhh home." I laughed and ran to the bar. "Hey Mirajane!" I said excitedly. I grinned from ear to ear. "Wow... What a cheesy smile" I thought.  
"Ummm RJ." Mirajane said.  
"Yea Mira?" I responded.  
"You're thinking out loud again." she said holding back a laugh.  
"Oh crap!" I cried out blushing again. "Hey Mira can I get a tankard please? I need something to loosen me up." I laughed. She laughed too.  
"Come over here RJ!" Elfman shouted, "If you can drink more than me... Than your a MAN!"  
"Sounds good." I said grinning slyly.  
I drank and drank. And I drank more. Suddenly I felt sick. But I could tell he did too. Suddenly he stopped drinking and fell over.  
"Woohoo!" I cheered. "I'm the man!" I looked over to see Mirajane laughing. Being drunk and not realizing what I was doing, I staggered over to her. "Hey, Mira."  
"Yea RJ?" she responded.  
"We- We should go out sometime." I said drunk.  
"Sure" she said winking at me.  
"Hell yea!" I shouted falling over.  
I later woke up on a boat floating on the ocean. On the boat there was a girl with wine red hair was standing on the bow. Her pointed ears were decorated with crescent moon earings. She turned to me and her silver eyes looked serious.


End file.
